


Guardian Sniper

by scottster246



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottster246/pseuds/scottster246
Summary: The fall of Beacon, the remaining fighters have to flee the school to find safety outside the city but two huntresses get stranded from their teams and badly injuredThey'll need each other to survive





	1. The Fall

Team BRNZ moved on, they had a long journey away from Beacon after the Grimm invasion had subsided, there was a white flash and whatever that large creature was had seemingly frozen to the side of the tower it had all but destroyed.  
Due to the high concentration of Grimm still patrolling the area and more heading their way, the remaining students and teachers had been forced to flee, unable to defend their school from total Grimm domination. May was trailing behind the rest of her team, it had been hard to keep at a distance during their long battle forcing the sniper to take to close quarters more then she was used to tiring her greatly, she pushed on regardless not wanting to let her team down. They had been separated from everyone else fleeing the school when a pack of Gryphon’s swooped down, knocking most of them off the island the school was built upon sending them plummeting to the lakes below.

May Awoke later feeling water splashing against her face, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself washed up at a shallow point of a river. She searched her environment spotting Beacon in the distance, when they all fell she must have passed out and been carried away by the current, using her rifle as a crutch she hoisted herself up from the water and stumbled onto land.  
She reached for her scroll with some fading hope that it would still work but she felt nothing when she patted down her pockets, it must have fallen out during the chaos of the night she had endured, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, holding back the tears as she tried to breathe as calmly as she could.  
‘I have no team...no back up...no scroll...very little ammo left...my aura feels weak...and I’m exhausted’ May thought to herself analysing her situation. She was in trouble, no way around it, but she’s not ready to give up yet, not while she’s still breathing.

Reese rides her board through the trees under the island Beacon rests atop, doing her best to avoid the foliage while pushing herself as fast as she can, they horrifying sounds of Grimm closing in behind her. She was already badly hurt after doing her best to defend Beacon with the other students, they had almost escaped until a swarm of Gryphon’s attacked the transport ship she was on causing her to fall out before anyone could help her, luckily her board was on hand to soften her fall but she wasn’t strong enough to fight any of the Grimm that were waiting below so she ran.  
She could feel her board giving up under her feet but she couldn’t stop, not now, if she stops she’d die, alone.  
She starts to feel fait, her vision blurring and fading away, her body giving into exhaustion no matter how much she fought it she was on her last leg, as was her weapon. She rode past a river following it upstream and sticking close to the shore in hopes that she would be able to see any Grimm that may try to ambush her, but as she’s surfing the shore she feels herself dropping before she hears a small explosion below her. The dust reserves on her board were ruptured and had just let go, shorting out her board and throwing her into the river.

As May swept the area around her searching for any signs of Grimm nearby she noticed something bright in the river.  
As she got closer to investigate further she realised it was a body, a girl in a purple hoodie, she recognised her from the first round of the tournament, she quickly and quietly hustled down the bank to the river where the hooded skater had drifted.  
She had a pulse but her aura was out, “Must have hit you pretty hard” May says. She can hear the Grimm nearby, likely a pack that caused Reese to fall, May didn’t have time to think, she hoisted the girl over her shoulder, grabbed her board and shouldered her rifle and ran as fast as she could.  
They needed cover, fast, May knew a thing or two about hiding from Grimm having grown up in the deserts, out there you had to cover your tracks or a Deathstalker could easily track you caravan down and rip it apart before anyone could fight back.  
She scanned the area as she ran, the weight on her shoulders, slowing her significantly, her aura was already low as it is so if she needed to use her semblance she would likely only get one jump, she’d have to make it count.

She spotted something in a nearby cliff face, some kind of alcove behind a waterfall, it would be perfect, the waterfall would hide their scents and the cave could likely provide warmth and shelter, plus given its height not many Grim would consider hiding up there, it would be perfect but it was pretty high, even with her semblance she would struggle to reach the right, especially given her low aura levels and casualty weighing her down, she could hear Grimm behind them, quickly approaching, she had to risk it, it was their only chance now.  
May gathered all the strength she could, drawing all her power from her aura she had left, channelling it into one powerful leap, she sprung up into the air, higher then she expected but it wouldn’t be enough, she had to act fast now, she threw the board of her wounded companion into the cave and slung her rifle off her shoulder, extending the axe blade and catching it in the jaw of the cave. Reese fell as they snagged onto the rocks, May was quick to react reaching out and grabbing her collar, unfortunately given her weakened state, lack of aura and weight now burning on her one arm, when she caught the falling girl there was a loud pop and she had to bury her teeth into her jacket to avoid screaming out in pain.  
She struggled and strained but managed to get the two of them into the cave, now soaked by the waterfall, a swelling pain in her shoulder and the two girls with no aura to defend them from attack, they were both in trouble. May took Reese to the back of the cave and propped her up against the wall, she needed to get her dry or she could freeze to death, they both could. Using her good arm she gathered as many branches and roots from around the cave as she could manage and bundled them together, surrounding her pile with rocks to contain them she emptied a round from her cartridge that contained red dust, the bullets were easy enough to take apart if you knew how, that’s how May made them, just in case a situation like this came up where she needed the dust and not the casing, she sprinkles the red powder over her pit, she took two extra rocks, one in each hand and prepared herself mentally, she swiped the rock on her bad side with the other causing sparks that ignited the kindling, May collapsed onto her side, gripping her arm tightly, the pain flaring across her entire side...she had to keep awake...had to...for her.

The girls clothes were now dangling near the fire by some convenient roots, May had stripped herself and Reese of their clothes so they wouldn’t freeze, the two girls were now huddled together in an attempt to keep each other warm, May had cut up a part of her shirt and was using it as an improvised sling, holding her arm in place, in the other rested her rifle, she had very little ammo and just firing the thing felt like it would knock her out but she kept it trained on the mouth of the cave, if anything wanted in she wasn’t going to make it easy. She checked Reese’s body over for injuries, noticing a large cut on the back of her head, she cut off more of her shirt and tied it around her head, using her beanie t keep the bandage in place.  
She looked over at her beanie, resting on top of her head, her eye was burning, had been since she fell, but she had too much to worry about now rather than concern herself with old wounds.  
“...training gone wrong...” She said, her voice weak, “...that’s how it happened...why...why I’m just a freak who hides her face...some jerk replaced the training rounds with dust infused live ones...apparently trying to either get their fauna teammates hurt or pin an attack on them...label them as terrorists...idiots switched the wrong rounds...Nolan managed to taze me...my rifle fired as I spasmed...it should have been a blank...the dust spray from the thing slashed across my face as it flew by, medics on scene stopped the fight and took me away...I knew it was them who did it...I saw their faces, they weren’t sorry, just annoyed they changed...they changed the wrong rounds...” May wiped her eye, the scaring sore from the cold, “I lost sight on my left side...disfigured me...broke me...” She tries to laugh but barely manages a whimper, “You know how hard it is being a sniper with one eye?...it...it makes you feel vulnerable...delicate...a liability to your friends” May wiped the tears from her eyes and went back to her guard duty.  
“...my names May...May Zedong...I come from Vacuo...it’s nice there, if you like deserts and heat waves” May continued to talk, struggling to do so but she felt it was the only thing keeping her conscious at this point so she had to keep going, bearing her soul to this person she doesn’t know and can’t respond.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skater awakens

Their clothes were dry and they were dressed again, May couldn’t tell how long it had been but the sun was rising, she was exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open or stop herself from collapsing, she covered her blind eye with her hair and trained her rifle at the entrance once again, she couldn’t give up, she had to keep her safe, that’s her job.  
Reese felt pain all over her body, the throbbing was tenfold around her head as she began to stir and feel darkness slip away from her, she began to slowly see light and was immediately hit by a sudden wave of nausea, she threw herself forward and vomited across the cave, everything was burning, her head was spinning, she couldn’t focus on anything, just ringing in her ears, the room spinning, she was lost...she heard something, “...ey...” a voice? “...hey...ok?” she couldn’t focus, couldn’t hear the words, but the voice relaxed her, brought a familiar sense of company back to her, she wasn’t alone.  
She focused on the voice, letting it come to her, “Hey...are you ok? Speak to me, come on tell me you’re good...please” whoever she was she sounded upset, her voice strained, the voice was familiar but she didn’t recognise it, “...nnghhh...” Reese managed to get out, her eyes tightly sealed and in pain she slowly raised her hand and gave a thumbs up.  
The voice let out a sigh of relief and Reese felt her warm hand on her back, “Thought you’d never wake up...how are you feeling?” Reese could barely respond through the pain.  
“P...pain...head...hurts”  
“Yeah...you have a pretty bad wound on your head, I’ve bandaged it best I can with what we have but...we’re kinda in trouble right now...” The last thing Reese needed to hear, she gathered her strength and tried to calm her mind, what little aura she had recovered was trying to heal her but it would be a while yet.  
She began to feel the warmth on her back moving, the girl was moving her hand around, stroking Reese’s back and soothing her pain, Reese’s mind began to clear, her pain subsided, the strain in her body relieved, “It’ll be ok...we’ve got each other now...we have to stay strong” She said.  
Reese used what strength she had to try and sit up, she moved slowly, keeping her eyes sealed not wanting to bring back the nausea, she sat up straight and took a deep breath, slowly she opened her eyes, the hazy blurs were all she saw for a moment, she blinked slowly a few times and her sight began to clear, and she saw her.

Reese could feel the blush warming her cheeks before her was this girl, the girl who saved her life, with her dusty pink hair, her tan skin, a worried expression...she was beautiful.  
Reese tried to compose herself, “h-hi...I’m uh...I’m Reese...Chloris...Reese Chloris...you uh...you saved me then?” Reese felt her face heat up even more when her saviour smiled, there was such genuine joy and relief behind it.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you Reese, I’ve been watching over you all night...talking to you really kept me going,,,” May trailed off for a moment before shaking herself back, “Anyway...I’ll introduce myself again, I’m May Zedong from Vacuo” she offered her good hand and Reese shook it in return, “Things...things are pretty bad...I got knocked off from Beacon’s cliffs and found myself washed up down in a river, I found you a while later further downstream, you had were in bad shape, we both were, but I found this cave up a cliff and got us both up here...though, it kinda took a toll on me” May shifts her damaged arm to show her injury, “But I got us here, started a fire...uhhh...dries our clothes...kept us...warm...” May trailed off and began to blush, awkwardly coughing trying to get away from the subject, “I uh...I kept watch all night, been talking to you the whole time...you really kept me going when I needed it...thank you” Reese was unsure how to respond, she hadn’t done anything but this girl felt like she owed her.  
“No...no thank you, you saved my life, I just laid there almost dying while you saved us” The two blush and look away from one another, “...so...you got us naked?”

Days passed, May would head out to scavenge any scraps she could find, fruit, berries, anything to keep the two of them fed and help rebuild their aura and their strength. May refused to allow Reese to leave to assist her forcing her to stay and rest while her aura reduces the effects of her concussion.  
She sits in their cave, operating on her board, she always kept a small set of tools on her, just in case she needed to perform maintenance on it or even just to distract her hands when she was board, this was both of those times. She had come to the conclusion that her dust regulator was blown and as a result she’d be unable to maintain a sustainable ride for long without new parts, something of which she had no access to, so her only option was to switch to pistol mode and work on those instead. As her hands were busy her mind began to wander, her thoughts led to that of her hero, the young girl from Vacuo who dragged her out of the metaphorical fire and save her life, she owed a lot to May, she had been having a lot of thoughts about her lately, the way she did her stretches in the morning, her meticulous care and cleaning of her rifle, her beautiful features...her eye...when Reese was awake late one night, unable to sleep in the cold after their fire had blown out she began to attempt to relight it, when Reese looked at May shivering violently, the desert dweller being more acclimated to hotter temperatures, she could see she was wincing under her hat, she never intruded or removed to accessory, but she did notice some heavy scaring peeking out from under the dark beanie. She continued thinking and working when she heard a splash behind her, she turned to face May with a few pieces of fruit bundled in her arms among various berries, “Sorry, guess its fruit and berries again” she joked as she piled them onto the remains of the torn up shirt she once wore under her jacket, she looked at Reese with some concern in her eyes, “...how’s your head doing?” Reese ran her hand across the wound on the back of her head, the tissue was pretty much healed and any spouts of dizziness and nausea she had been experiencing were practically gone.  
“It’s doing good, I think...I think tomorrow we can move out...like we’ve been planning, head South like we were supposed to during evac and hope somebody is still waiting for us” Reese looked away for a moment, “...do...do you think they waited?...Our teams...do they still have any hope that we’re alive?...we did fall into a Grimm infested pit after all...”  
May walks over and places her hands on Reese’s shoulder, looking her in the eye, “Hey, they’ll be there, they’re our teammates, we all stick together right?” May’s sympathetic look brought a smile to Reese’s face, she found it a lot easier to be happy when she was around, “Yeah...you’re right...”  
Reese took a moment, it was time, they were leaving tomorrow, May’s arm wasn’t perfect, her head was still off and they had very little ammo, she had to ask, “Hey...May?”  
“What’s up?”  
“I...I noticed you a few nights, you’re in a lot of pain, especially in the cold...what...what happened to your eye?” May was physically set back by the question, she knew she would have to tell her eventually, but she didn’t want to so soon, not again.  
She sat in front of Reese and with a sigh she explained the accident again only this time Reese was conscious enough to understand it.

Reese felt tears in her eyes when May told her the tale, she could see May’s demeanour change, she was more closed now, she held herself tighter and sunk down into herself, it was breaking her heart to see her like that.  
Reese leaned her hand out but stopped herself, “...can...can I see?” May turned away and Reese immediately regretted it, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mea-“  
“ok...” Reese could see stray tears on May’s face, this wasn’t an easy thing for her.  
Reese reached her hand out slowly, not wanting to startle or harm the girl but before she could even reach halfway May grabbed her hands and placed them on the beanie, “Please...just do it...” Reese gulped down her anxieties and slowly lifted the beanie from her head, May’s hair lifted with it before messily falling on her face, concealing her eye still, she could see May change as soon as the hat was removed, like she had just removed a protective layer from her.  
Reese reached forward and gently brushed her hair aside, quietly gasping when she saw what was underneath. Her entire eye was hazy and grey, the pupil barely recognisable amongst the mist, the blue pupil that should have been there was a hazy, smoky smudge inside the storm, the skin around the eye was heavily scarred and damaged covering from the far side of her cheekbone to above her eyebrow, it was deep, Reese gently ran her fingers across the wound and felt every bump and ridge along the surface, she could see the sadness and the tears building behind May’s face, she wasn’t doing whatever she could to hold back, Reese decided now was the time.  
“Close your eyes...please...” May sniffled, in her vulnerable state she didn’t even argue and simply obeyed, awaiting the sound of splashing water as Reese fled from her now she had seen what she was, what she was hiding, but there was nothing, just silence, all she could hear or feel was Reese, her every breath, every movement as her hands shifted to the sides of her face, she felt her breath on her face, it was warm amongst the otherwise coldness of their cave, before she could ask what she was doing she felt a soft presence on her forehead, a gentle pressure, a slight dampness before she could hear the kiss as it was pulled away. She opened her eyes slowly to see Reese, a slight blush across her face, May could feel her own face lighting up in response to the action, “B...but...but I’m ugly...you’ve seen what I am...”  
Reese smiled brightly, “You’re right, I have seen you, for the past few days you’ve done nothing but care for and love me...you dislocated your arm trying to save me...scavenged food in Grimm infested areas for us when I couldn’t...May, you have a scar on your face, but you are single handily the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out...you’re beautiful” May could feel the tears welling in her eyes, only this time she was happy, she didn’t hold back and let herself cry, every day of pent up emotion released onto this person who accepted her in entirety, every block and wall she had placed up to protect herself had been torn down as she collapsed into Reese’s arms, sobbing into her chest.  
“Hey now, it’s ok...I’m here for you, just let it all out, the odds are kinda stacked against us right now so this may be your last chance to get all this out” Reese ran her fingers through May’s hair as the sniper continued to cry.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make it home and tend to their wounds...and face their feelings for each other

The next morning the two checked over their weapons and supplies one last time, preparing to make their move South in hopes of making it back to the town and hopefully back with any of their teammates or anyone they know who can help them get home.  
Reese checked her revolvers over while May reassembled her rifle for the third time, the two were nervous, there was no way of telling how many Grimm were still lurking in the forest below but they couldn’t wait any longer, they had already spent too long waiting around and resting, they had to get back to their teams.  
Once they had finished their final checks they both stood at the entrance to the cave and stared out to the forest, they could see Vale in the distance but it would be a long walk to get there, as they stood at the mouth of the cave Reese felt something in her hand, she looked down to find May’s fingers wrapping tightly around her own, they said nothing, but continued to stare on.  
“Well...it’s do or die now...” Reese said.  
“Either way, we’ll do it together” May replied.  
The girls dove through the waterfall and embarked on the treacherous journey back to the city.

The noises were sudden and alarming, howling, rusting of leaves, gunfire, it was unmistakeably a fight against a pack of Beowolves, the Atlesian soldiers stood guard at the entrance to the forest taking aim into the dense foliage and preparing for whatever was causing the commotion, the city had lost too many innocent people for them to allow any more of those monsters through.  
The sentry guns began to fire wildly into the trees, a black mist forming above the forest as the many approaching Grimm were cut down before they could leave and enter the city, the guns designed to hone in on the creatures lack of aura, aiming for the auras completed shrouded in darkness devoid of any semblance of a soul, it made sure to reduce any casualties of the remaining missing students. Two young girls burst through the trees diving down and cowering to avoid the barrage of bullets flying over their heads and after a moment the bullets stopped.  
The girls cowered on the ground, shaking, and possibly injured, a figure passed the guards and the men stood back at attention, he approached the girls knelt down and offered them his hand, “Hello, my name is James Ironwood, I’m the general to the Atlesian army, are you two ok?” May looked up to the towering figure, a genuine look of concern across his face as he looked down to the girls, May stood with Reese’s arm around her neck.  
“Please, s-she’s hurt, there was an Alpha and t managed the grip into her side before I could get it away from her, I-it came up on my blindside, please help her!” May begged, trying to lift Reese with what little strength she had left, Reese was barely conscious, blood loss and her injuries taking a toll on her. The General reached down and lifted her into his arms immediately giving orders to his men, “You two keep watch over here, if there’s an Alpha around they may try to flank us or just overwhelm us! You, radio ahead and let medical know we have an emergency patient incoming, severe wounds to her lower abdomen, heavy bleeding! You, Miss, please follow me” The soldiers all instantly jumped to their jobs as the General began to march away, Reese in his arms and May following close behind.  
As the three arrived at a medical tent, set up to assist anyone who needed help after the attack, doctors rushed over to begin examining Reese before the General even has a chance to put her down, they began reeling out medical terms May doesn’t know or understand, the last time she heard anything like it was after her accident, the memories of the day flushed over her, she began to feel dizzy, disconnected, the world around her just became noise as she watched her friend be treated by a crowd of doctors, she sank into the floor, landing on her knees as she feels the tears begin to flow.  
She feels a weight on her shoulder, she looks over to see the General resting his hand on her, “Miss, please, follow me and we can see if we can find if anyone is looking for you, once the medics have news I will make sure that you are informed immediately.” He said reassuringly, May couldn’t take her eyes of the surgeons doing their job but nodded, standing and following him out.

May followed the General out of the tent as he lead her to the missing persons section, the sight brought her back to reality, the size of the crowd, so many people all hoping and praying for news of their loved ones, “We’ve been waiting over a week now! We know she’s out there, she may be small and timid but she’s strong, we cannot sit here and believe you when you say it’s been too long, when you say she’s most likely another casualty!” May heard a familiar voice amongst the crowd, Brawnz, she could see him arguing with one of the officers, the rest of her team behind him trying to keep his temper under control.  
“Brawnz, it’s not their fault, look around, they’ve got their hands full...she’ll turn up soon” Roy added in an attempt to calm him down.  
May slowly left the General and walked over to her boys, tears welling behind her eyes, she walked up beside them, they were all too busy with their current situation to notice, “...h-hey” May said quietly, Brawnz stopped her with a single finger raised in a hush, “Not now May I’m in the middle of someth...” The three slowly turned their gaze to the short girl, a few seconds of nothing passed until the three all clambered to embrace their missing teammate in a group hug.  
“MAY! Where have you been? Are you ok? What happened?” She was hit by all the questions at once, Roy noticed she wasn’t right, she wasn’t smiling, she looked exhausted, “Guys, give her some room, come on let’s all go get a drink and some food first before we interrogate the poor girl. There a good place still open across th-“  
“No!...no...I-I can’t leave...I need to stay...” May interjected, her gaze wandering back to the med bay, the boys noticed this, knowing the layout of the camp well enough given the time they’d all spent there waiting.  
“...Who is it?” Brawnz asked, May wiped her eye with her sleeve,  
“She’s...she’s a friend...I saved her after I fell and we...we cared for each other...she got really hurt when we left...” The boys looked to each other, they knew May, and they could already tell how she felt about the girl even if she didn’t.  
“I’ll go get us some stuff, you guys can wait here” Brawnz commanded before her left to gather his team food and drinks, as hot headed as he was, he cared deeply for his friends, it was clear why he was appointed their leader. As they went to sit May turned back to the crowd, so many people looking for their lost friends and family, she looked down at her remaining teammates before she noticed an officer standing by the crowd, “...guys...I’ll be right back...” May walked off before the two could argue, going straight to the officer, “e-excuse me?...sir?” he turned to her, asking what he could do to help, “I’m looking for some people, I don’t remember their names but they were of team ABRN from Haven, looking for Reese Chloris?” The man pulls out his scroll and taps on the screen, after a moment he directs her to a group sleeping on a bench.  
“T-Thank you” She tried to force a smile to the officer in thanks for his assistance, she moved over to the group, the three students sprawled against each over in awkward sleeping positions, none of which looked comfortable, May didn’t want to wake them but...she had to, they needed to know Reese was...she was back, May shook the girl remembering Reese telling her that her leader was female, she slowly awoke to the disturbance, “Wha-What?...officer do you have news?” She rubbed her eyes, clearly she hadn’t been sleeping and most likely the three of them just passed out from exhaustion on the bench, The girl looked up to May once she was more awake, “W-Who are you?”  
“My...my name is May Zedong...I’m a student from Vacuo...” Not important May, get to the point, “I...I just got here, I’ve spent the past days since the...incident...in the forests with Reese...I wanted to let you know she was still alive...” May thought for a moment, she had to give them the bad news too, “...she...she’s not well...an Alpha grabbed her...hurt her...bad...she’s in the infirmary but they’re not letting visitors yet, not until she’s better...the General said he’d come find me as soon as he had news, s-so why don’t you guys come join me and my team? We can have some food while we wait for any news about her” May suggested to her, her expression shifted from one of joy to lost as she slowly shifts her focus to the ground, she wipes her eye before mumbling quietly, “...ok...I’m Arslan, it’s nice to meet you” She extends her hand and the two shake, May looks over to the two sleeping boys, Arslan notices this and does the same, “Let them rest...we haven’t exactly been getting much lately...our little Reese went missing y’know?...glad she had a friend out there to look out for her” Arslan said with a smile

They walked back over to May’s team and made introductions, once Brawnz had returned with refreshments she told them all about what had happened since they went missing.  
Arslan nodded slowly, “...wow...you really saved our skater...when she fell from the Bullhead we...we thought we’d never see her again, her dust reserves were already low from the battle and with the increase of Grimm in the area...” She placed a hand on May’s shoulder, “...Thank you, if there’s anything you guys need don’t hesitate to ask, we all really owe you one” She looks off to the infirmary tent, just hoping for some news soon, she looked back to her team and saw the two boys standing and looking around, “looks like those idiots are up, I’ll go let them know our girl’s ok” Arslan stood up and looked down to May, “And that she has a guardian angel watching over her” with that the team leader left.  
The three boys smiled, Roy gently tapping her on the arm as the small girl blushed, “Well, looks like you got her leaders approval, you don’t need ours but we would still like to meet the huntress who stole our little May’s heart” May’s blush deepened and her eyes widened.  
“W-What? I-I...that’s not how it is!” She tried to defend herself, her leader saw her embarrassment and asked the others to give them a moment alone.  
“May, I’ve been your team leader for two years, we’ve shared a room together for that time too...I’ve seen things...too many things” May had to look away when he brought that up  
“I said I was sorry I thought I was alone”  
“I know and while the memory still haunts me, I know you like girls, and I know that look in your eye, every time you mention her or look off to the infirmary or see an officer walk in our direction hoping for news...you’re head over heels, there’s no denying it, the longer you lie to yourself the harder it will hit you” He rests a hand on her shoulder, “Just tell me, and think this through...is it because of what you two went through, or do you seriously care about her as a person?” May looks down to her feet before her focus shifts to the infirmary  
“I...I love her...she’s beautiful, and kind...she didn’t care about my scars...she smells like burn dust crystals...” Brawnz silenced the girl with a finger to her lips and brought her back to reality  
“That’s all I needed to hear...I just...I didn’t want a repeat of the Dew incident, the guys still sometimes ask about what happened and it’s getting hard to cover for you, if you pursue this girl then you can’t hide it from them, not this time” Brawnz gave May a supportive smile and she slowly nodded in response, not able to look up to him, he gently lifted her chin with his free hand, “Plus, not that they will, but if they have any issues with it, I’ll soon set them straight, I’m thinking triple training for them for life” He gave the girl a wink, she smiled and a small laughed escaped her as she wiped away the tears in her eyes  
“...thanks Brawnz...I love you” She caught the taller boy in a tight embrace and he in return held her close, “It’s ok kiddo, I love you too”  
May smirks, “Kiddo? I’m three months older than you”  
“Yeah but you’re still the kid”  
“Dork”

The moment was interrupted by a short cough from someone else nearby, the two turn to greet the General, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, your friend has awoken and is very agitated refusing to let anyone near her, she keeps asking for you” May nods her head and leaves, smiling to Brawnz before she follows the General.  
Upon entering the tent she found Reese standing in the corner with a scalpel in her hand, her hoodie had been cut off and laid at the foot of her bed, she had her free hand clinging tightly around her blood soaked side, she looked scared, barely able to keep herself standing, “W-where is she?! Get away!” Reese swung at a medic who attempted to approach her, she missed and nearly collapsed giving the soldiers who had gathered due to the disturbance a change to grab her and disarm the girl  
“UNHAND HER AT ONCE!” The General ordered causing the men to stand down in an instant, May slowly approached the crying girl  
“R-Reese?...” she gently and cautiously rests her hand on her back, “It’s ok, I’m here” Reese immediately dived at May, clinging to her tightly as she cried into her shoulder  
“M...May...I-I don’t want to be here...I...I don’t like hospitals...I don’t like doctors...I-I wan-“ May cut her off with a hush  
“Hey, it’s ok...it’s ok...Reese, you are seriously injured, you need medical attention...I’m not going anywhere but you need to get into bed and let them help you”  
Reese pouted and sniffled, “I-Isn’t that what my Aura is for? It’ll heal me, I just need to walk it off” a doctor cautiously approached the two  
“A-Actually, your injuries are quite severe, aura alone will not fully heal you and you may not be able to fight or walk unsupported again if we do not tend to your injuries” Reese glared daggers at the woman  
“She’s right, you need to get back into bed and rest, I won’t leave your side the entire time” Reese smirked as May wiped away the tears in her eyes  
She scoffs out a laugh, “May Zedong, are you just trying to get me into bed? As tempting an offer as that is, I can’t I need to see my team” May blushed a Reese’s comments before regaining her composure, she needed to help her after all, she couldn’t become a bumbling flustered mess now  
“Yes, I want you in bed. So you can rest, I didn’t drag you out of a Grimm infested forest just so you could let your injuries get worse. I’ve already spoke to your leader, she was very nice, doesn’t seem like the three of them have gotten much sleep lately with their “little skater” being missing” May and Reese shared a laugh before the injured girl nods  
“”Fine, fine...I’ll get back into the bed...just...just don’t leave me...I don’t want to be alone again...” May smiled and helped her up and back into bed. The medics cautiously restarted their treatment on the girl, May kept her word and held her hand throughout as her reopened wounds were cleaned and resealed, before long their work was done and she could relax again.  
“See, wasn’t too bad was it?” Reese pouted and looked off to the side  
“It hurt...and they cut up my hoodie” May sighed and planted a gentle kiss on Reese’s head  
“I think it was the Beowolf that did the most damage honestly” Reese held back a smirk, trying to keep up her grumpy attitude after being forced to sit through treatment. The doctors gave her the all clear, her treatment was finished but she was bed ridden until her wounds had healed, May decided now they were alone, and she couldn’t leave her, now would be a good chance to talk to Reese about her feelings.  
“H-hey...can...can I talk to you about something?”

Reese smiled at her, “Sure, what’s on your mind?” May could feel the heat rising in her face when she saw her smile  
“I-I...uhh...so, I-I like...girls” May awkwardly bumbled around her confession as Reese listened intently, “Umm...t-there’s this girl I like see and...and I don’t know how to go about this stuff my only other relationship didn’t exactly end well, she didn’t want anything serious and I guess I didn’t think things through and it all fell apart an-“ Reese silenced May with a finger pressed gently to her lips  
“Calm down ok? Just gather your thoughts and think carefully about what you want to say” Reese gave her a supportive smile before removing her finger, May’s lips quivered slightly as it was removed from them. She took a deep breath, it was now or never  
“I think I like you” She blurted it out before yanking her beanie down over her face in a blind panic. She held the hat tightly over her head as if trying to block out any response that could come, but no audible response followed, May felt warm hands cupping over her own and gently guiding her head lower until a soft presence intruded her lips. Reese held the awkward sniping in a gentle kiss, it was only short but to May it lasted an age, she was released from the skater’s grasp and allowed to stand back up right, “Hmm, maybe I like you too...besides, when you act as adorkable as that how could a girl resist?” May’s face was painted a deep red as she slowly lifted her hat on her good side  
“You...you do?” May smiled and looked away from her, nervously swirling her foot into the ground, “So...would it be too much of me to ask for a date?” Reese tapped her chin in mock contemplation before answering  
“Hmmm...I don’t know...we did just survive a Grimm infested forest together and I did just kiss you but a date?...I would love nothing more” May practically leapt into her arms with a squeal of delight agitating Reese’s wounds in the process,”Ow. Ow. Too excited!”


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months apart, the love struck huntresses reunite

It had been a couple months since the fall of Beacon, repairs and rebuilding were still underway in the city but life was steadily returning to the once busy capital. The teams who were visiting Beacon for the tournament had all been reassigned and sent home once things had begun to stabilise, including teams ABRN and BRNZ, unfortunately with the CCT tower still destroyed and the large Grimm still drawing more creatures to Beacon, repairs wouldn’t be able to commence for a while yet, the two girls were forced to communicate by sending letters and gifts through couriers carrying messages across the continents to families, loved ones and even important documents and Intel.  
May took a deep breath as the Bullhead began its descent, she brushed the long green strand of hair out of her face, blending it with her natural dusty pink, her and Reese’s teams had both been assigned to separate missions in Vale, assisting in the effort to retake the school from the invaders, the doors slowly lowered and they were able to exit after their long trip across the continents. May walked into the familiar city, rifle over her shoulder and beanie on her head, she stepped off the ramp of the ship and turned to her team, they had no luggage to claim since they were travelling light, deciding to gather any supplies they would need once they arrived at Vale, the leader gave her a nod of approval before she turned and ran toward the city, she used her semblance to leap over the crowds, onto rooftops and speed her way through the busy city in an attempt to quickly reach her destination, a small cafe in the centre of town.  
She ran as fast as she could, her face was beaming unable to hide her excitement as she flew between buildings, it had been weeks since they had heard from each other and months since they’d been together she didn’t want to waste another second not in her arms.  
She arrived at her destination and quickly searched the area, desperately trying to find her target, every second she couldn’t see her made her worry that the worst may have happened, a mission gone wrong, an accident on the way, she met someone else who could be there for her, but all those thoughts dissipated in an instant when she saw her, the strip of pink in her long green hair, hoverboard strapped on her back, she was looking around with the same anxiety as May did moments before. May couldn’t hold back any longer, she ran full sprint toward her and called out her name, Reese’s face instantly light up when she saw the short sniper running at her, arms stretched and smile bright, she dove at her and...Wait...she’s diving, crap.  
May collided with Reese in an embrace, the girls powerful jump-tackle took them both straight to the ground in a tangled mess, as soon as the two had landed and the dust settled May had locked lips with her girlfriend, after so much time they were finally together again and she was not going to waste a single moment of their time together.  
Once her lips were freed she nestled her head into Reese’s neck, tears of joy building behind her eyes, “I’ve missed you so much, I don’t ever want to leave again” Reese laughed to herself at the adorable display of affection before whispering into her ear  
“I’ve missed you too beautiful...but maybe the middle on the street isn’t the best place for this, if this goes any further then we’ll end up in a “huntresses gone wild” video” she chuckled to herself as May quickly looked up and around them, suddenly remembering where they were, she looked back to Reese and blushed heavily, quickly sitting up and tugging her beanie down. Reese laughed at the cute sight, May had a habit of hiding her face when she got too flustered or embarrassed, she let out a soft groan as she sat on the ground.  
Reese leaned forward and kissed her exposed lips, enticing her to bring her eye back out, May’s eyes shifted around awkwardly, “sooo...coffee?” Reese smiled and helped her up  
“Tea” she replied with a wink  
“Tea? The hardcore skater girl, too cool to let a medic help her, so rebellious she secretly made a hoverboard and ran off to join her academy, drinks tea?” May stilled her laughter  
“What’s wrong with tea? It’s good for you, better then that sludge you drink” Reese folded her arms and looked away in mock offense  
“Yeah but it doesn’t exactly fit the, badass rebel without a cause look you so desperately cling to” May replied as she leant up against her girlfriend, Reese smiled back to her  
“Neither does my adorable little girlfriend but I still keep you around don’t I?” she quickly pecked May on the forehead with a gentle kiss  
“Keep me around? Please, I can’t seem to get rid of you, most girls would get the hint when you move continents away from them”  
“Hey! You are such a little shit” May gently pushed her away before she pulled a chair out for her, “But you’re my little shit, so let’s have some tea, and I suppose I may be able to look past your filthy coffee breath later” May smirked and took her seat  
“You’re such a dork”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I enjoyed this story, writing it was fun and I always love exploring the minor characters  
> So this may continue some day if you guys like it and want more, be sure to let me know if you;re interested in this series continuing


End file.
